


We can be seventeen...

by DefyingGravityJoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Aro/Ace Character, Asthma, Bi or gay Draco Malfoy, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hermione doesn't care about lables, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Ilvermorny, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, after the war, agender OC - Freeform, autor is shamelessly stealing lines from musicals..., because somehow this tag dissapeared..., bi harry potter, everybody needs a hug, gay Luna Lovegood, gay ofc, later on, lots and lots of magic, students exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingGravityJoan/pseuds/DefyingGravityJoan
Summary: It's 1999, the war is over and Hogwarts is opening it's doors again... But this year, three students of each house are given the opportunity to take part in a students exchange with the Ilvermorny school in America...And over there, they are not the war hero, the brightest witch alive or the former death eater... They are just some very unpopular kids who are trying to get by... And to learn a bit more about themselves in the process...Or, the story how Harry and Draco became losers together...





	1. Chapter 1. Let's start over...

**Author's Note:**

> So... since I always wanted to write something taking place in Ilvermorny, here you have another Harry Potter fanfiction by me...  
> Or, the story how Harry and Draco became losers together...
> 
> I will put trigger warning in front of every chapter that needs it... There will be some topics in this that could make some of you rather uncomfortable so please, if you get triggered by panick attacks, asthma attacks, depressions or bullying, read this story with caution or don't read it at all. 
> 
> I will also work with the fact here that they just survived a bloody war... there will be a lot of angst...  
> Also the three OC characters who are listed in the taggs are rather important, so if you don't like reading about OCs, you might not like this story. I mean, Harry and Draco are still the main characters, but the others are important too and will get their screen time...
> 
> The titel is from the Heathers Muscial song "Seventeen"... You might want to read the lyrics, it actually inspired me a lot for this story. As did the film "IT", which is amazing and I may have taken a few ideas from that... ;) 
> 
> So, you've been warned!! ;)  
> Therefore, have fun!!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Nothing major. Just a bit of sadness and the death eaters A+ parenting...

_-Chapter 1. Let’s start over-_

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the crowd of students, her lips a thin line and her chest heavy with pride and responsibility. 

She knew no one expected her to be perfect. Not after what they all had been through only a year ago and not with the legacy which she took over from Dumbledore himself. And most definitely not in a time of peace and new building trust. She was the teacher who was supposed to lead the school back to normality, stability and a safe haven for all the children who had suffered loss and horror in the last few years.

She would deny it if she could, but Minerva McGonagall was afraid.

“It is so good seeing you all back here safe,” She said, beginning her speech and the students went quiet all at once. She had never seen them so quiet before.

“I know we have all suffered in the last years. We have all lost friends and family, students of this school or from home and I don’t expect you to act like it never happened. This school is grieving and everyone is doing it in their own way.” Her eyes moved over the heads of the students. She saw tears on a few faces, others glances were blank or furious. 

The first year students this year were only a hand full. Maybe twenty, not more. Many families had left the UK when the war had started to go bad and had yet to return. 

“You can talk to any teacher if you ever feel the need of sharing your thoughts,” She continued and out of the corner of her eye she could see the other teachers nodding in agreement. “We will give our best to make this year as normal as it can possibly be. And to make that happen, the Ilvermorny school of American witches and wizards has assured us their help.”

She waited a moment till her words had sunk in, then a thin smile spread across her lips. “This year we will give three students from each house the possibility to take part in a peaceful exchange between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. You will be given the chance to place your name on a list hanging in each common room if you’re interested. Tomorrow we will collect them and fortune spell will pick the students who are allowed to go to America,” Minerva said in a proud voice and the hall erupted into cheers and babble. 

The list with the students from Ilvermorny was already on her desk since the American school started two days prior to Hogwarts and had therefore already picked the lucky ones. 

Minerva smiled down warmly on her students who seemed excited about the announcement and clapped her hands shortly to gain their attention again. The babbling turned down but did not disappear completely. 

“With that settled. Let’s eat!” She announced loudly and the tabled filled with food and dishes, the candles lid themselves in a warm light and Hogwarts seemed just a little bit like itself again. 

*

The pen in Harry’s hand hovered above the paper, which was hanging next to the Gryffindor’s common room door. Four students had already placed their names on the list but most of the Gryffindors had decided against going. 

They wouldn’t leave their families… Not yet so shortly after they had nearly lost them or had indeed lost them…

“What are you waiting for?” Hermione next to him asked and a small smile spread across Harry’s lips, then he placed his name in the line under Hermione’s.

They had both decided that there was indeed nothing holding them here. As happy as they were being back in Hogwarts, being back safe behind those thick walls, they knew it would never feel like it had on their first day. They had no families to return too. Harry’s was dead and Hermione’s had forgotten all about her. 

They had asked Minerva about the spell, but with a sad expression the woman had told them that it was indeed irreversible. Hermione had cried that day, but she had known what the spell would do and she was ready to face the consequences. 

So her family had left for Australia… Without knowing she even existed…

Ron had decided against returning to Hogwarts. He said he didn’t need the degree just as Fred and George hadn’t needed it to start their shop. He was now running Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes together with George, wo was still struggling deeply with Fred’s death. 

So… it was not really like they would be missed… And Harry had a feeling that getting away from all the eyes watching him as the war hero would do him some good.

Hermione smiled warmly at him and linked her arm with his. 

“Now we’re just going to need a little luck and we’re off seeing the world,” She smiled and Harry couldn’t help but suddenly feeling a little scared. He had never left the UK before! Not on his own and never for so long! If he did get elected for this exchange, he would see something completely new this year! And he was both excited and anxious about it.

“Let’s just hope that if we can go, we go together. And that they haven’t heard the bad rumours about me over there yet,” He mumbled but couldn’t hold back a small smile… Because Merlin! He might be visiting America really soon!

*

The paper hanging in the Slytherin common room was empty… 

The green house was poorly undermanned with many death eater families having left the UK or being in prison and their children off to relatives. And the remaining were either not allowed to leave the UK thanks to the ministry and being under surveillance or were too close minded to see the opportunity they were given here.

Draco shifted from one leg to the other and hold his breath, when he stood in front of the paper and could feel the eyes of the other students on his back. What had he got to lose? His father was in prison, his mother not herself since then and here at school everyone saw himself a traitor… 

A traitor who fought at their side in the end when it counted, yes, but a traitor who had made most of their lives a living hell…

“You’re going to stare till the pen writes itself or are you actually going to put your name on it?” Theodore’s voice asked from behind and Draco’s head shot around to stare at the other teenager. Theodore was one of the Slytherins who hadn’t let himself be blinded by their parents…

Non of them were bad kids! Non of them was evil from within and their house had nothing to do with it! 

They were just unfortunate enough to have parents who had other ideals and obviously working methods to get their children on their side…

Theodore was not one of them. From the start he had said his mind. He had stood up for his believes, but in a house full of frightened children it was hard for a good seed to grow into a plant… 

“Do you want to go?” Draco asked even though he didn’t know why it would matter… Theo and him weren’t close per se and he would make up his mind despite what the other boy might say, but somehow, he would feel better if he wasn’t the only Slytherin going against the stream. 

Theodore shrugged, then he grinned. “Maybe,” he answered, than glanced at the empty paper and shrugged again. “Yeah actually I’d like to. So hurry up and place your name so I can write down mine!”

Draco’s face was still blank and free of all emotions, then he turned around sharply and wrote his name down.

His mother had other thinks on her mind at the moment and his father couldn’t care less what he was doing! So yeah, why not? Why not leave this country for his last year and see something new? Maybe it could even mean a new beginning…


	2. Chapter 2. School is school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know a little about Ilvermorny and the students there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In this chapter I will introduce my OCs Edward Pride, Daniel Iris and Evelyn Iris and I hope you like them.  
> Yeah, I totally stole the first scene from the film "IT".... I just couldn't help myself...
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: bullying, a light asthma attack and being in a kind of unhealthy relationship.

_-Chapter 2. School is school-_

 

When Thaddeus Malloy and his gang of wankers entered the boy’s restroom, Ed had closed the door of his cabin tightly with magic and sighed in annoyance. He was staring blankly at the light green door and tried his best ignoring the closer coming steps of three boys and one girl.

“You in there limey?” Thaddeus called and kicked so hard against the cabin door, that the wood began to groan. 

Ed’s eyes stayed blank on the doorknob while he closed the water bottle he had yet to drink from. He didn’t want to risk his water being spilled by whatever stupidity Thaddeus and his gang were up too yet again... 

It was the last year of school, he told himself… Last year of being harassed by those idiots and the last year of probably ever seeing them again. Edward sighed… Even this thought didn’t bring him much relieve when now Kayle took over the kicking, while Thaddeus stood back and started giggling quietly about something Ed couldn’t see.

“Want to come out of there on your own or do we have to make you?” Thaddy laughed again and Edward ignored him. 

If Thaddeus had been smart, he would have never allowed people calling him Thaddy… If he had wanted a nickname so badly, Edward would have gone with Deus if he had been in his place… But Thaddy wasn’t smart and was therefore not aware of the English translation of the Latin word “Deus”… 

And Ed was sure as hell not going to tell him… If he wanted to be called Thaddy so be it…

It actually made it a lot easier for Edward to swallow the bullying and harassment and have a quiet laugh in  
the back of his head…

“You know we’re going to make you come out right limey?” Beverly called and a smirk tugged at the corner of Eddies lips. 

“Try me,” He mumbled just loud enough for himself to hear, but Kayle’s kicking on the door was too loud for the other students to hear his reaction. He could barely hear Thaddy whispering something to his friends and then he could hear running water. The grip on his shoulder bag tightened just a little bit and then he could feel the familiar prickling of magic flowing through the air. 

His eyes snapped up towards the open ceiling of the cabin. He had barely enough time to raise his arms and press his bag over his head, then Thaddy released his spell and the trash bag filled with water, paper and food spilled over the crouching teenager. 

The four students outside laughed, Thaddy kicked against the door one last time, then they left the restroom giggling and triumphantly.

Eddie, still holding his now soaking bag over his head slowly lowered his hands, pulling in a deep, wheezing breath and holding his eyes locked on the door. He was not going to acknowledge the wet paper that was sticking to his knees and bag. Or that the cabin around him was filled with trash. Or that his shoes were soaked. He was not… 

He pulled his wand from the inner pocked of his robe with a trembling hand, stood up and unlocked the door while clenching his bag under his right arm. When he walked slowly towards the huge mirror opposite the cabins he felt the water soaking from his shoes and paper and trash falling of his legs and shoulder bag. 

Maybe the last year of school was just as bad as all those before… 

Tightening his grip on the wand with his left hand he placed his bag on the sink and searched through the pockets of his robe till he pulled out a small, blue inhaler. The bitter medicine filled his throat when he pushed it in his mouth. He held his breath for five seconds, then exhaled for three. The tightness in his chest eased out…

“Wankers,” Eddie mumbled quietly, then he moved his wand in a small gesture and the water peeled off his clothes and bag. 

_Good as new_ , he thought with a sarcastic grin which his reflection send right back at him.

“Malloy and his gang of jerks again?” A voice asked from the door and Ed didn’t even had to look but knew who was standing there, leaning against the frame with their arms crossed.

“You’re in the boy’s restroom,” He answered instead and Evelyn pushed herself off the doorframe and shrugged. 

“So are you,” She said and Ed rolled his eyes, but send her a smile through the reflection of the mirror, even if it was a fake one.

“Yeah but the school’s policy doesn’t really care about how one feels right?” He could see her nodding, then she turned towards the still open cabin and whistled when her eyes fell on the wet trash on the ground.

“Malloy and his gang of jerks again,” She repeated, only this time it wasn’t phrased as a question. Edward shrugged.

“I would prefer it if you would call him Thaddy. Makes him less threatening but no less of a tosser. Don’t think that would even be possible no matter which name he is wearing.”

He could see Evelyn smirking wildly when she turned around towards him again. Even six years at an American school hadn’t changed Edwards strong welsh accent and hell if you asked him, six more years wouldn’t either!

And it did actually come in handy! Last time Ed had called Thaddy a tosser he didn’t even understand that he was insulted… Eddie was still debating with himself if that made an insult less satisfying or not…

Evelyn kicked a half-eaten apple under the sink and turned back towards the door. 

“Come on Pride! We’ve got lessons to be at!” She called over her shoulder and with a sigh Edward tugged his wand back in his robe and gripped his shoulder bag. Then he followed the black haired girl out of the boy’s restroom.

*

 _Only this one year! It’s the last year! It will be over before you know it…_ Danny Iris thought while he was kissing Maisie Knight, undoubtedly the most beautiful girl of the Wampus house. He had his eyes clenched close like he thought he was supposed to. His hands were lying on her hips and she had crossed her arms behind his neck. 

He couldn’t see if her eyes were closed as well but since she wasn’t pulling back and laughing at him or yelling again he was pretty confident he was doing it right. 

Danny could feel the stares of a few students and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as did the goose bumps on his arms. He wasn’t comfortable with the whole situation… He had never been but what was he supposed to do? Telling Maisie that it wasn’t her but him? Yeah… sounded like a really girly excuse… And not exactly one Maisie would ever forgive him…

“Mr. Iris! Lesson is starting, so if you could kindly get your tongue out of Miss. Knights mouth? Thank you,” Mrs. Martinez said entering the classroom behind him and Danny had never been happier about a teacher embarrassing him in front of the whole class. 

He pulled away from Maisie as fast as he could and he could see the girls head turning red when he opened his eyes again. Maisie pushed her head down and gripped the seat of her chair till her knuckles were white, her eyes full of embarrassment. At that moment Danny could nearly feel sorry for her… But only nearly…

“Thank you,” Mrs. Martinez continued to make her way to the front of the class, then she turned around and let her book and folder fall onto the table with a loud thud. 

“Don’t you have something to apologise for?” Maisie next to him hissed and her face now seemed red from anger, not embarrassment anymore. Danny glanced at her with a frown on his forehead and his mouth hanging slightly open.

“What?” He asked confused and maybe, maybe just a little furious himself because how the hell was this his fault now? First, no real harm was done except for a few students giggling and second, it hadn’t been him who had started the kiss in the first place. He actually never did…

“I said-” Maisie started hissing again but this time Danny was once again saved by the stern and loud voice of Mrs. Martinez.

“Miss. Knight. I think I remember correctly that your seat is actually over here!” She called from her table and Maisie flushed again deeply red, then he stood in a stiff motion and moved to her place in the second row.

Danny sighed in relieve, but was once again interrupted by his teacher. Only that this time he had nothing to be saved from…

“Mr. Iris. Have you by any chance seen your sister and Mr. Pride?” She asked and Danny looked at the two empty seats on his left and right and yes… She was actually right… He blinked and cleared his throat to search for any kind of excuse but in that moment the door flew open with rather much strength and Evelyn Iris followed by Edward Pride entered the classroom.

The raven haired girl held up a hand in an apologetic manner while making her way towards her seat.

“Sorry Mrs. Martinez, I wasn’t able to find my books and Eddie helped me searching. Won’t happen again,” She called over the heads of her fellow students and let herself fall on her seat next to her brother, while Edward took over the one on Danny’s other side. 

Mrs. Martinez glance was kind of deadly, but then she nodded. 

“You bet it won’t Mrs. Iris. Otherwise we will see each other in detention. Again.” 

Evelyn nodded and pulled out pen and paper to direct her full attention on the class that was now officially starting. 

Danny leaned towards his best friend and waited till Eddies head was above the table again after he had finished searching for his ballpoint pen. The advantage of having a quill to write with was that the feather was pretty obvious and easy to find… Being left handed Eddie had quickly decided that writing with a quill just wasn’t for him… 

“Thaddy again?” Danny asked with a whisper and Ed rolled his eyes, even though he tried keeping his glance towards the front of the class so he could at least pretend he was listening.

“What do you think?” He mumbled and Danny nodded and tried not to think of the answer being somehow accusingly. Because he knew Eddie didn’t meant it that way, but he just couldn’t help but feeling guilty… 

It had always been them three against the world. Evelyn, Eddie and Danny against the rest of the bloody school, but now, since he was kind of together with Maisie, he felt like it had all changed… In a bad way… In a way he couldn’t really fix at the moment…

“Sorry I wasn’t there,” He whispered but couldn’t look at his best friend, so he cast his eyes downwards on his empty paper. Eddie next to him shrugged and stopped drawing circles on his paper for one moment to clap his best friend on the shoulder.

“Nah it’s alright. Wouldn’t have done us any good would it? They would have just picked at you too,” He said and Danny actually managed a smile on this one. 

Because however Eddie had tried to cheer him up with this comment, they both knew that Thaddy would never dare to make a move on Daniel… Because he was the kind of boyfriend of Maisie Knight… And after all, he was still kind of one of the popular kids… Or at least not one of the unpopular…


	3. Chapter 3. A change is happenin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall reads out the students who are allowed to go on the exchange. And Harry starts to think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought this story would go this good but thank you for all the hits and kudos!!!
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Just a little bit of sadness, nothing else ;)

_-Chapter 3. A change is happening-_

Harry felt excited. Maybe as excited as he would have felt when he had been old enough to place his name in the goblet of fire back in his fourth year… But year. Back then he didn’t have anything to be excited about because he had never thought of the possibility that his name was in there… 

But now, now he had written his name on the sheet of paper together with maybe ten to fifteen other Gryffindor students and there were only three names who would be picked. 

And apparently they had already been picked because Professor McGonagall rose from her seat in the middle of the teachers table, cleared her throat and pulled out a large roll of parchment. The room instantly went silent and most students turned their heads towards the front of the great hall, where their new principal waited till everyone’s attention was on her.

“Good morning,” She greeted and a few students even answered even though Harry wasn’t sure if she could hear it from her place at the front. Her lips were a thing line like always, but her eyes were smiling while they moved over the excited faces in front of her.

“Since the school year has already started at Ilvermorny, we don’t have any time to lose with our decision and that is why the enrolment is already over since this morning,” She continued with a loud voice and   
Harry swallowed in amazement. 

When Dumbledore had been the principle he had thought no one could stand where he stood. Do what he did or be like he had been. But now he realised how this position was made for Minerva McGonagall. How she stood where he stood, did what he did without being who he had been. 

A small smile tugged at Harrys lips and he leaned back a little so he could get a full glance at his former house teacher. 

“As I already told you yesterday evening, a fortune spell has picked three students from each house who had placed their name on the list. I will now read them out. Everyone who wasn’t picked, do not be sad! We have already started planning to repeat this exchange in the following years so you will still have a chance to go,” She said then narrowed her sight down at the parchment in her hands. 

“From house Ravenclaw we have selected; Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner,” McGonagall called out and the students began clapping, while Harry and Hermione send excited looks towards Luna, who beamed cheerful back at them.   
When the school had quiet down enough for Minervas voice to be heard again she cleared her throat. 

“From Hufflepuff we selected; Eleanor Branstone, Ernest Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.” Again, the students cheered and the three Hufflepuff’s smiled thankfully.

“From Gryffindor,” McGonagall interrupted the cheering and shushing sounds let the hall get quiet again.

“From Gryffindor we selected; Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter,” She called out and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, when Hermione next to him clapped her hands excitedly and Seamus let out a cheer. 

He could hear students whispering about how it had been sure from the start that Harry Potter would get selected again, but seriously, he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore! He was about to leave the UK for the first time in his life! He would be able to start over at a place where not everyone might now his face and his story! And he would start over with Hermione and Seamus at his side! 

Harry felt his cheeks getting warm from excitement and decided that nothing would be able to destroy the feeling of happiness he was experiencing right now.

Well, when had he ever had the privilege to be happy for longer than half a minute? Right… he couldn’t quite remember…

He saw McGonagall smiling down at them through her warm eyes and she cleared her throat again so the attention would settle back on her.

“And last but not least. To select the lucky three from house Slytherin wasn’t as hard as we would have expected… Since only three of you have placed their names on the list. Therefore, the remaining three students who will continue their studies in America this year are; Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.”

The hall stayed silent this time, till Minerva placed the parchment on the table in front of her and began to clap very slowly and very challenging. One after one the students in the great hall started to follow her example and clapped for the Slytherin students, some of them sincerely cheering on their behalf. 

Harry felt his mouth hanging open and closed it in a bit of embarrassment the moment his eyes fell on Draco. He had his head bowed slightly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, while Astoria and Theodore seemed proud and sure of their decision. 

“Does that mean we have to spent the year again with Malfoy?” Seamus next to Harry hissed and Hermione opposite of them nodded. Seamus rolled his eyes but and didn’t start to clap. “Man, I thought I would get a bit of peace and quite there!”, announced annoyed and a smile tugged at Hermione’s lips, while Harry still kept his eyes on Draco.

“Why would Malfoy go on an exchange to America?” He asked no one in particular, but Seamus answered anyway.

“Maybe he realised that he is no longer welcome here and want’s to start his new empire over there,” He huffed and Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Harry just shrugged.

“It’s a possibility,” He answered, when the brown haired girl sends him an accusing look. 

She shook her head as if he had lost his mind.   
“It is not. You know how much he lost in this war. Maybe he just want’s to start over just as much as we do. Maybe you should consider starting over with him as well,” She said and Harry looked away, disapproval in his eyes.

“It’s not me who is constantly picking the fights. He hates me. I just hate him back because of it!” He could see how Hermione rolled her eyes at that but he tried to focus his attention at something else than his best friend’s opinion and Draco’s face… 

Ginny’s sulking posture next to him was a wonderful distraction. He nudged her shoulder with his elbow and cracked a smirk.

“Hey. Don’t be sad. You still have next year. I’m sure they will select you then. And don’t worry, we will write!” He said softly and Ginny nodded, then a smile appeared on her face again.

“Maybe it’s better I wasn’t selected,” She said and her eyes traced from Harry to the black haired girl opposite of her, who was ignoring the world around her and practically diving into her food.

“Alisson’s parents didn’t let her sign up so shortly after losing one child. But maybe next year we can go together! I wouldn’t want one of leaving without the other!” Her smile was soft now and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Alisson Alie was Ginny’s girlfriend since the beginning of the summer break. They had been in the same class since their first year, but Ginny had been so focused on Harry that she had totally missed the attempts Alisson had made over the years. But when she had saved Ginny’s life during the war, they suddenly had a lot to talk about and well… 

Harry was happy for them both and Ron totally adored Alisson, which was why she was kind of already part of the family… At least if you looked at the way Molly was fussing over her… 

And they did make a cute couple, Harry decided when he was watching how Ginny was smiling and Alisson finally getting aware of being watched. 

Harry looked away the moment Alisson lifted her head and he felt like an intruder. His eyes landed again on Draco, but this time, the blonde had been watching him. 

They locked eyes for a moment, either of them too proud to look away first and then suddenly, Draco lowered his glance and started eating. Harry felt like he was frozen, then he became aware of Hermione nudging at his shoulder. 

“Harry! Have you been listening?” She asked and Harry took a moment to blink, then a sheepish smile slipped on his face.

“Sorry,” He mumbled and Seamus leaned over to him. 

“Don’t worry. You didn’t miss anything important mate,” The black haired boy whispered and Hermione placed her glass of water with a little more force than necessary on the table.

“Oi!” 

Harry cracked a grin, then he started loading toast and scrambled eggs on his plate and started listening to Hermione rambling off about the history of Ilvermorny.

*

When Minerva placed the scroll on the owl’s leg, a thin smile was spread over her lips. 

She had exchanged a few letters with Ilvermorny’s headmaster Agilbert Fontaine in the last few years, but even she had to admit, laying the fate of twelve of her students into his hands, so shortly after those students had to risk and sacrifice everything, was letting her feel rather nervous. 

She knew, in return she got the responsibility for all the exchange students, but that only brought back bad memories… What if they couldn’t handle the changes they brought with them now that they only had started picking up the pieces? 

What if Hogwarts wasn’t ready for this kind of responsibility? Not yet maybe…

But at least she could be sure that her students would be safe at Ilvermorny… Fontaine had promised her that and he was a man of his word…

The small smile turned into a grin and she held her arm up for the owl to start her far flight.


	4. Chapter 4. Over here and over there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry packs his things, he and Seamus talk about what if and Eddie has to play mediator between the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And hopefully so are you!  
> Please, leave me a comment down below! I would love to hear what you think about the story!! But thank you again for the kudos and bookmarks!! 
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mild sadness, mentioning of parents pressure, unhealthy relationships and bullying.

_-Chapter 4. Over here and over there-_

 

When Harry started packing that evening, he realised he had maybe even less stuff then the years before when he had still lived with the Dursleys. 

During the war he had lived with what they needed to survive the day but never really more and after everything had been over, he didn’t have a home to go back to. The Dursleys had left the country, which had maybe the most intelligent thing they had ever done in their lives… 

The Weasleys had offered him to stay with them as they had for Hermione, but honestly, they had just lost a son, a brother… Harry had felt like an intruder for the few days he had been there while figuring out where to go next. 

He had been so relieved when McGonagall had showed up and told them that the Grimauld Place was now available for all those who hadn’t found a home yet… And so he had stayed the summer with Hermione, Luna and her father in Sirius old home and had cried himself to sleep nearly every night…

Now, he was home again… Or at least he had thought so the moment he had set foot into the Hogwarts-Express, only to realise that this school wasn’t like his home anymore… It was different and it was not that that was what confused him the most. 

“You already finished man?” Seamus asked from where he was sitting on his bed and desperately trying to organise his socks… They were all black so he had a hard time finding the fitting pairs even though Harry wondered why he was doing it at all. It wasn’t like his mother was looking over his shoulder and all the time Harry knew him Seamus had never really worn fitting pairs so who cared?

“Yeah I’m all packed,” He answered to Seamus earlier question and the other boy send him an envious glance, then he dove back into his stack of socks…

Harry leaned back against the head of his bed and stared up at the ceiling, which was partly blocked from his vision by the read curtains around his bed. He was sure he would miss this room. Just as he had missed it the year he hadn’t been to Hogwarts… And now he would spend his last year of magic school away in another country… 

He really had no idea how to feel about this! Because yesterday he had been so excited! He had been shivering of excitement but now, now he was more afraid than anything else… He was afraid he would get disappointed. He was afraid school over there was too different from here. He was afraid he would lose what little good status he still had among the students. He was afraid he would start off again at zero… 

And at the same time, he was afraid he wouldn’t…

It was all just rather confusing!

“You think they know about the war?” Seamus asked, suddenly very still and reserved while he stopped fidgeting with his socks and looked up towards Harry. The other boy thought for a moment, then he shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t they? I’m sure the whole magical world knows about it. I’m staggered that the muggle world doesn’t know. I mean… it was one hell of a war,” He mumbled and Seamus nodded with a small huff.

“Yeah it was.”

They were silent for a while but Seamus didn’t pick up his work again. It was like he was searching for words. 

“You know,” He started off again after some hesitation and this time Harry turned his head towards him to get the other boy his full attention.

“You know, I’m so, so sorry I didn’t believe you the first time.” His face was sad but Harry didn’t interrupt him.

“I’m wondering what would have happened if we had all believed you and Dumbledore from the start. How things would have turned out. I mean, I really was an ass back then,” He continued and Harry grinned.

“Yeah you were,” He agreed but couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice.

“But that’s in the past and we don’t know about the whole ‘what if’ stuff so cheer up. No hard feelings,” He smiled and even though Seamus tried waving his words off with an annoyed huff, Harry could see the relieve in his friend’s eyes. 

Harry’s grin widened. 

“Now, do you need help packing or are we going to have to leave you behind in the morning?” He dodged the sock that flew his way muss less graceful than he had planned.

“I thought no one was left behind,” Seamus laughed and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“The war is over. I am finally allowed to leave people behind! And it’s not my fault if you’re too slow to pack your bloody stocks!” Seamus attempted to throw another one but then decided that it was already hard enough pairing them up, he didn’t need them laying around the room too. So he just sighed with a chuckle and nodded. 

“Alright! Move over Potter!”

*

While in Hogwarts the students were going to bed, or were at least meant to do so, in Ilvermorny, the bell for the end of the last lesson of the day rang.

Ed and Danny made their way out of the classroom as the last students since they weren’t so keen on the biscuits and pudding they were serving in the dining hall like every afternoon. 

Books under one arm and robe stuffed under the other one, Eddie followed his friend through the halls of Ilvermorny, till they reached the big stairs, that lead up from the ground to the entrance hall.

The big stairs were normally crowded with students walking in and out or just sitting on the cold stone to enjoy the one place were the teachers weren’t interested enough to look. No one knew why… It was the main entrance and the teachers went on patrols through the whole school every day, every hour as if they were afraid someone would smoke weed behind the stature of Nicolas Flamel or something like that…

Don’t get them wrong, students kept on doing this but after they got caught behind the stature one time too often, they moved to a new location.

Eddie didn’t know where too and he really couldn’t care less. He wasn’t interested in that kind of stuff…

Like he said, the stairs were normally crowded, but not today since there were biscuits and pudding and everyone went to get himself a fair share…

Nearly everyone…

Evelyn looked up from her homework when she heard the steps behind her and a grin spread itself over her lips when her brother and best friend sank down right above her. The stone they were sitting on was cold, but not too cold so they were still able to spent a few quiet hours out here.

“When are they going to arrive?” Evelyn asked after a few minutes of silence where they had all just listened to her pen scrapping over the page. Danny raised his eyebrows and send his sister a questioning look, while Eddie started pulling out his homework. He would be too lazy to do them later, so why not force himself now…

“Who?” Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother’s question.

“The exchange students from Hogwarts of course,” She said shook her head. “You do remember Headmaster Fontaine talking about it on the first evening, right?”

Danny shrugged his shoulders and send his best friend a questioning look, but Ed just shook his head as if he wanted to say ‘leave me out of it!’

When the twins were having a discussion, no one wanted to get involved… Well, at least this time it seemed like a civilised one.

“Why do you even care?” Danny asked. “Mom didn’t allow us to go, so it doesn’t really matter when the exchange is taking place does it?” 

Evelyn closed her ‘history of magic’ book with force and Eddie had to bow his head a little deeper over his homework in order to hide his grin. 

“Because I’m sick of this school. Because I’m sick of this students and I will welcome every fresh one with open arms!” She exclaimed offended and her brother threw his hands up.

“It’s not like you have that many problems here!” His voice was angry and Eddie knew they weren’t talking about the exchange students anymore since a long time… “You don’t have a demanding girlfriend on Thaddy and his gang or your heels every day!”

Evelyn had placed her book back in her backpack again and now turned with a furious look on her face towards her brother.

“Then break it up for god’s sake!” She hissed and Eddie stopped pretending as if he was writing and raised his head again.

“I get it that Eddie can’t do anything about those jerks but believe me, they don’t ignore me like you might think! And it’s not you who has to bring back straight O’s every damn year! It’s not you mom wants to see following in her footsteps!” 

Her voice was loud now and the few students who were outside turned their heads, but no one dared or thought to interfere. It wasn’t the first time the Iris twins fought openly on school grounds and it would most definitely not be the last time. They were either thick as blood or yelling at each other from the bottom of their hearts. 

Eddie had stopped wondering why a long time ago.

“I can’t just break up! People would talk!” Danny shot back and his head was now as read as Evelyn’s. His sister started laughing mockingly.

“Oh yes. I forgot. You still want them to think you’re the perfect one.” She shook her head. “Wake up Daniel! People are already talking! People will always be talking but it’s up to you to make them talk about the right things!” Her voice was a little steadier and a little more silent now as if she was succeeding in forcing down her anger.

“Do you want them to keep talking about you as the weak one who get’s dominated by his pretty girlfriend every day? Or do you want to be the honest one who broke up before anyone could get more hurt than they already are?” 

Danny looked down and clenched his fists. Eddie cleared his throat and decided that now, where they both had calmed down a little it was safe for him to intervene.

“Because it’s not that easy Evelyn,” He mumbled and the black haired girl shifted her glance towards him. 

“Sorry, breaking up is not that easy?” She laughed. “I’ve done it quite a few times now so I know the pain will go away.”

Danny shook his head but kept his eyes down. “It’s not the pain I’m worried about. But I don’t want to talk about it okay?” He said and Evelyn’s cheeks flushed red again.

“Wait, you told Eddie but you won’t tell me?” She asked and Danny gave her a disappointed look, then jumped to his feet and walked down the stairs towards the school grounds.

Eddie saw how Evelyn followed her brother’s movements with her eyes and then they widened and her cheeks went from light red to deep scarlet. But this time it was in embarrassment. She turned towards Edward again and raised a hand.

“Eddie I’m sorry! You’re family, I didn’t intend to imply otherwise!” She said and her eyes were nearly pleading, but Eddie only smiled and shook his head.

“Sometimes you both talk so much bollocks, it would be funny if it wouldn’t end like this every time. But don’t worry, I’m not offended,” He mumbled and Evelyn sighed in relieve, then she rose from her seat on the stairs and grabbed her backpack.

“I’m gonna go get some cookies and pudding. Danny wouldn’t want to see me right now. Would you…” She smiled apologetic but Eddie only waved her off.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry. Get a biscuit for me, would you?” 

She nodded and went up the stairs. 

Ed heaved a sigh, then closed his homework and stood up to go search for his friend. 

Why did siblings have to be so tough all the time?


	5. Chapter 5. It's different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward talks to Danny and solves some sibling problems and Harry and co. leave Hogwarts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and the one comment!!! Please! I'm interested in your opinion, so please tell me in the comments below ;D
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mild sadness and mentions of an unhealthy relationship and bullying.

_-Chapter 5. It’s different-_

The wind out on the open grounds of the school was strong and cool even though the sun was shining down warmly on the few students who were outside.

Danny was sitting with his back towards the school next to the high snake trees. He had his nose in his history book but Eddie doubted that he was really studying since he wasn’t humming any horrible songs like he normally would while reading. 

Edward cleared his throat and sat down beside him, ignoring how cold the hard autumn ground was. 

“You know, watching the two of you is like watching a bad soap opera?” He asked grinning and Danny heaved a sigh while he rested his book closed on his tights. 

“If you’re trying to cheer me up or get me to apologise to Evy for my behaviour, you’re doing a bad job in both cases,” He mumbled annoyed but Eddie only shrugged. 

“I don’t actually think I have to do either of those two since you weren’t completely wrong and you’re already calling her Evy again, which means you’re not angry anymore.”

Danny glanced at him, then a smirk scurried over his lips and he looked back down on the book resting in his lap. 

“Yeah you’re probably right,” He mumbled and didn’t bother to look up in order to see Eddie grinning triumphantly. 

“I usually am.” The other boy said with a wink and Danny huffed, then he turned in his sitting position to lean against the snake tree with his back and to look towards the castle. 

“But I shouldn’t have talked to her like that,” He continued and Eddie crossed his legs under his body but didn’t interrupt his friend.

“I mean, I know she is under a lot of pressure from mom and dad, but it’s not like I have it that much easier. But yeah, she just asked a normal question and I loaded all my stress on her,” Danny said and placed the book on the ground next to him when he pulled his knees up to cross his arms around them and stare at the ground as if that was the reason for him feeling miserable. 

Eddie’s grin turned into a soft smile, then he sighed and directed his glance back to the castle. 

“You know she doesn’t hate you now, right?” He tried and Danny huffed.

“Yeah. She might not hate me. But I do.”

Edward looked at him slightly alarmed and raised both eyebrows.

“Wait. You hate her?” He asked cautiously but Danny only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No. I hate myself! Because I’m an asshole to my sister and I can’t even solve my own problems, which means that I’m stuck with a girlfriend I don’t love. And obviously I’m not supporting my sister or you like I should ‘cause apparently we’re still losers.” Danny’s voice was harsh and he clenched his fists tight but Edward only managed to smirk and huff a laugh.

“Seriously Daniel, what did you expect?” He asked, his voice soft.

“We’ve always been losers here and we always will be. People pick at us because we’re different and we shouldn’t try and change that.”

Danny shot him a sceptical glance, but didn’t seem convinced.

“But it seems to work! They talk less about me, they pick less on me. Maybe it really is working and I’m willing to change for that. But I know you’re not and that’s okay, because you’re different from me,” He said and Edward turned towards him with a mocking smile.

“Different? Why because it’s true what they say about me?” He laughed.

“Wake up Danny! We’re all freaks but that’s alright. Now stop sulking and let’s at least be losers together.”

*

When Harry turned around to see the lights of Hogwarts for the last time, a smile flashed over his face, while he unconsciously reached out for Hermione’s Hand. She clenched his fingers tightly, then they both took their eyes from the castle and turned around.

Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them at the portkey. Luna was standing next to her, together with the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Seamus was running up the hill behind them, his suitcase flying in front of him. 

The three Slytherin, Draco, Theodore and Astoria were standing a little apart from the group next to a tall tree, eyes locked onto the castle and their faces blank. 

Harry couldn’t come around to notice the hint of sadness he could see in the blond boy’s eyes. 

“Are you all ready?” Minerva asked and her voice was soft as if she was sad to see them all leave. And if Harry was honest, now that the moment came closer, he was das that they left.

With a tight expression on his face he nodded and he and Hermione walked closer towards their headmistress and the old basket that was standing on a tree stump next to her. Honestly, Harry had stopped wondering why every portkey looked like something old or broken… 

Minerva smiled down at the students gathering around her and when they laid their hands on the basket, she hesitated and looked eyes with everyone. 

“I will see you all at the end of this year again safe and sound. So don’t get into trouble alright?” She smiled and Harry couldn’t keep the grin from his face that was now spreading when he thought about all the times she had told him to stay out of trouble and had been forced to pick up the pieces afterwards. 

“I mean it!” She added and Hermione next to Harry huffed a laugh.

“We can’t do more than trying Professor,” She smiled sheepish and Minerva raised an eyebrow.

“Well you did a horrible job with that the last years, so try harder this time!”

Her stern expression turned into a fond one and her thin lips moved up into a smile again. 

“Keep in mind, you’re always welcome to write me with whatever matter concerning you.”

The students nodded and Harry realised how hard it must be on the headmistress to let a bunch of students leave her care after years of war and fighting. They were her responsibility and even though they were leaving the country she was trying everything to keep it that way. 

“Well, with that said, have a wonderful year and I hope the experience will bring you all only good. A teacher is waiting for you near the grounds of Ilvermorny, send them my regards and again, I wish you a wonderful time,” Minerva said and with a wink of her wand, the portkey activated and the students were gone. 

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

“Keep an eye on them Agilbert, I leave them in your care now,” She mumbled to the stars, then she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin and didn’t even flinch when the students from Ilvermorny appeared where her own had been standing just seconds ago. 

*

When Harry opened his eyes, all he saw was stone and woods. 

He was standing on a cliff if he was not mistaken, Hermione, Seamus and Luna surrounding him with the other students from Hogwarts. 

It had been the brick of dawn in Great Britain but here in Amerika the sun seemed to down since only a few hours maybe. The air was still warm and some birds were still singing, while the woods were dark and nearly as threatening as the forbidden forest. 

“Wow,” Hermione next to him mumbled and Harry turned around to see in what direction she was looking and for a moment he felt stunned, just like he had been when he had seen Hogwarts for the first time. 

Ilvermorny castle was high up on the mountain they were standing on currently. It was surrounded by statues and a massive wall which wasn’t high enough to act as a constriction and on the left side was a small forest with tall, silver trees. The castle windows were lightened and a warm aura flowed towards the students standing on the cliff down the hill.

“Good evening everyone,” A man dressed all in purple called from a few meters up the path and closed the distance between them with long steps. 

He was maybe as old as Professor McGonagall, with light grey hair and laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. He smiled down at them fondly and offered a small wave which was returned by Luna but none of the other students. 

“My name is Tiberius Audren, I’m your history teacher and I’m very pleased to meet you all.” He had a smile that was radiating with energy and honesty and the fear that had settled in Harrys chest the moment he had toughed the portkey slowly started to fade. 

Maybe Ilvermorny was as good as he had hoped it to be.

The students introduced themselves one after one but Audren didn’t show any reaction when he heard the name Malfoy or even Potter and Harry had never felt this good about being seemingly ordinary. He couldn’t remember the last time a wizard had not shown any reaction to his name or person. 

Professor Audren turned to walk up the path he just came from and gestured towards the students to follow him. He even flicked his wand to levitate their suitcases, even though they were technically already allowed to do it themselves. 

“As you may have already realised, it’s nearly midnight here. The students are already in bed, at least they’re supposed to be so you will get a few rooms for yourself to spend the night and right tomorrow morning we will do our sorting ceremony for you so you can join a house,” He said while the students let their eyes wander over the landscape that was surrounding them.  
It was breath-taking beautiful.

Professor Audren cast a smile in their direction as if he knew exactly which effect the area had on newcomers. 

“Since for you it’s basically the very early morning, the headmaster asked our potions teacher, my dear wife Professor Sconto, if she could make you something so you can sleep the night and wake up as if you hadn’t crossed the ocean mere hours ago,” He continued and Harry and Hermione crossed glances with a small smile.

They had been wondering about what they were supposed to do with the different sleep patterns but obviously, the teachers had taken care of all of it. 

“Thank you Professor,” Luna said sincerely and Professor Audren send her a bright smile, then he stopped at the top of the trail and looked back at them.

“May I present? Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry.”


	6. Chapter 6. Not that different after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a talk... Ed and Danny aren't that close after all and the Hogwarts students make themselves ready for the sorting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back!  
> I actually didn't expect writing a chapter now, because I'm moving out tomorrow and I'm quite stressed about it... But here you go...
> 
> And please, tell me in the comments in which houses you would put our dear students ;D I mean, I have mostly already made up my mind, but I'm always interested in your opinions!
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mention of bullying, Lucius Malfoy A+ parenting, the Dursley's A+ parenting and problematic friendships.

_-Chapter 6. Not that different after all-_

The girls got a room together as did the boys, but on a different floor since the school seemed to be occupied by teachers, stuff and students. 

The castle was bigger than Hogwarts. Harry had realised that when he stood in front of the big entrance and looked up, while remembering how the school had looked from the distance. Apparently, Ilvermorny had more students than Hogwarts, what was comprehensibly, considering that they took students from all over America. And a few from other countries like Canada or Great Britain too if one believed Hermione’s knowledge.

Harry placed his suitcase next to the bed which was closest to the door. He didn’t plan on running… But if it was needed, he wanted to have the reassurance that he could leave the room as quickly as possible. 

What slightly interfered with his plan was that Draco Malfoy sank down on the bed next to his.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a low voice and cast a glance towards the other boys who were either still settling in or had already disappeared below the covers. 

The potion the lovely Professor Sconto had provided them, made Harrys eyelids drop slowly in exhaustion and even though he had not welcomed the idea of being drugged on his first day at Ilvermorny, he was now quite thankful for it. He had never experienced jetlag but from what he had heard from Hermione after her trip to Australia, it was nothing you would want during school time.

“Sitting on a bed,” Draco answered dryly and Harry rolled his eyes while pulling the sheets back, but he didn’t dare sitting down.  
Not when Draco was sitting and he was standing and had therefore for the moment the upper ground.  
“I mean what do you do here?”  
Draco raised an eyebrow and seemed to suppress a yawn. At least the potion prevented them both from yelling at each other and possibly waking up the other students with spells flying around…  
Malfoy turned towards him with a bored expression and slipped his shoes off before settling down on the bed with crossed legs.

“In this bed or here in general as in, what am I doing in America?” He asked and Harry hesitated for a second, then he straightened his shoulders again.

“Both,” He answered and Draco sighed, then leaned back until his head was resting against the cold stone wall.

He didn’t look at Harry this time and the black-haired boy started to feel like this conversation was not heading in the direction he had expected it to go. 

He was used to yelling at Draco, to curse him if necessary and to defend himself and his friends both verbally and physically every time they shared a word… But this time… This time Draco nearly looked tired. 

And not the I’ve-been-drugged-with-a-sleeping-potion-kind-of-tired.

And that was more unsettling than Harry wanted to admit.

“New start,” Draco shrugged after a few seconds of silence and Harry couldn’t help himself but scoff.

“New start to what? Spread the evil? Great Britain didn’t work so Daddy Lucius sends his precious son to infiltrate America? Good luck,” He mocked and Draco rolled his eyes, then sighed and turned his glance towards him.

And Harry didn’t feel like being angry anymore…

“You know Potter, nearly everything about what you just said was wrong but go on, keep trying,” He mumbled and Harry sighed, then slowly sank down on his own bed.

“Then why did you come here? It’s just not like you.”

This time, Draco nodded slowly and his eyes moved over towards the other boys, but none of them were paying them any attention.

“You don’t know me at all Potter. And you have no idea if I left something behind or if there was just nothing there anymore,” He huffed and a faked smile flashed over his lips, then he shook his head and pulled the covers back to lay back.

“And want to know one thing?” 

Harry hesitated but kept his glance straight at Draco’s face as if he was silently trying to encourage the boy even though he had no idea how to think about this conversation.

“You had a rough childhood? Welcome to the club,” Draco said, then he turned around and with a wave of his wand the lights in the room turned out.

Harry was still sitting on the bed, facing Draco’s back. His eyes were getting heavy and he blinked a few times to keep them from falling closed but he couldn’t bring himself to let the sleep win over his senses.

He felt like Draco had just told him something unbelievable important and personal and because of the drugs and his own temper, Harry missed it…

*

When Eddy woke up the next morning, Daniel was already gone. 

Normally, the other teen would stay in his bed till the sun started to rise or their alarm clock demanded their attention. But since he started dating Maisie he had started to drift off. 

Towards the popular kids…

And Ed and Evelyn got left behind…

A sigh escaped Eds lips, when he threw his covers back, placed his bare foot on the cold stone floor and stretched while standing up. His whole back popped and Ed winced, then he brushed his from sleep chaotic locks from his face and yawned, then he picked up his uniform and disappeared through the bathroom door.

After changing and a short shower he was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his slightly blurred reflection on the from steam fogged glass. 

His skin seemed pale despite his natural light brown tone and dark bags were visible below his eyes. 

It was only this last year…

It would all be over soon…

Ed snatched one of the hairbands from the sink and pulled his locks back into a messy bun which would at least hold for the next few hours, till Thaddy thought it was funny to pull it off… Again…

Honestly, that guy was like a child who thought it was funny to pull pranks like this even though the other students only laughed because they were afraid of being the target of his boredom when they didn’t…

Ed straightened his shoulders, then nodded to himself in something that was supposed to be an encouraging gesture and left the Wampus dorm towards the big balcony.

Normally, the day would start off with breakfast, but the teachers had made it very clear that today was most definitely not a normal day.

Because today, the twelve students from Hogwarts would stand on the Gordian knot and the statures of the four houses would choose them. It was already a big event when the first-year students were sorted, but now, there would be war heroes standing in the entrance hall… 

There were war heroes getting sorted in their houses and Eddy couldn’t care less…

*

When Harry’s eyes moved over the heads of the many hundred students standing around them watching, he felt like a first-year student all over again. 

The feeling of excitement building up in his chest with the thought of being sorted again, of starting new and of becoming a part of a new community. 

His glance shifted towards the tall stone statues surrounding the hall and the big, Gordian knot increased in the stone floor. 

Hermione next to him shifted excitedly on her heels while repeating nearly word for word from the book about American magic history she had read last night. Luna was listening with interest, while Harry had to admit that his focus had shifted towards the middle of the hall since they had entered through the big doors.

“Welcome everybody!” A tall grey-haired man around McGonagalls age stepped into the middle of the hall, his eyes moving with a clear glance over the students leaning over the balconies. His voice was loud, but when Harry searched for a wand pressed against his neck, like Dumbledore had used a few times, but he couldn’t find one.

The student’s mumbles turned down and Harry felt how his shoulders tensed up when he felt the focus slowly shift towards him and the other Hogwarts students. He knew they were expecting something special to happen when he would step onto that knot, because he was Harry freaking Potter and nothing normal tends to happen around him.

“I know the school year has already started since a few days, but as I already told you, this year, we have a special occasion,” The headmaster continued and made a hand gesture towards the group of new students and waved them nearer. 

“As I said, we will have students from the British school Hogwarts this year. I hope you will all welcome them with open arms!” He smiled warmly in Harry’s direction and the boy pushed his glasses up his nose while the tension in his body grew.

While the headmaster continued talking about the school, the four houses and the exchange program, but Harry wasn’t listening anymore.

His eyes moved towards Hermione, who was standing next to him. Her cheeks were flushed and she cracked a smile in his direction when she saw him looking at her. Luna next to her looked similarly excited, as did the other students from Hogwarts… 

Well, all except for Draco…

The blond boy was standing was standing on his other side, shoulders tense and face blank. He hadn’t talked since last night and his eyes were constantly hidden under a dark shadow. 

He looked sad and angry at the same time…

And Harry really hoped this expression would change during the upcoming school year. Because he really thought smiling would look good on the other boy’s face.


	7. Chapter 7. The houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our students from Hogwarts get sorted, Harry and Draco share something unexpected and Ed just doesn't give a shit anymore...
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: I don't think that there are any... Maybe for the nervousness, but apart from that they are surprisingly fine!

_-Chapter 7. The houses-_

When the headmaster stepped next to the Gordian knot, he unfolded the parchment and Harry started fidgeting. 

He knew everyone else was nervous too (except maybe for Luna who never seemed to be) and everyone had their own reasons for that, but when Harry turned to look at his friends, he realised he was the only one who was truly frightened. 

Because so much could go wrong!

What if he would be sorted into Pukwudgie? Don’t get him wrong, Harry was sure that there were great people in Pukwudgie and he would probably feel more at home there than in most of the other houses… 

But Pukwudgie had a similar reputation to Hufflepuff and he would have the eyes of the whole school on his back if he would be sorted into Pukwudgie…

But even more horrible would it be if all four carvings moved!

When all four would want to him, because Harry knew that was what everyone was waiting for. Or hoping for…

They knew the odds, but still, in the worlds eyes he was the famous war hero Harry Potter… And that made him anxious.

“Anthony Goldstein!” Fontane’s voice cut through his thoughts and Harry looked up to see the boy walking towards the middle of the hall and standing on the Gordian knot. It was silent for a moment and Harry could see Anthony’s shoulders tense up nervously. But then the spell seemed broken and the carved forehead of the Horned Serpent started glowing.

The students on the balconies started cheering while the headmaster repeated the house again in a loud voice. 

Harry inhaled deeply, then closed his eyes and listened to his former classmates being sorted. 

Or at least it had been his plan to just stand here and keep calm until his name was called, but then, after Astoria Greengrass was sorted into Thunderbird, Draco was called up. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open again and fixated on the blond boy next to him.

Draco hesitated or at least he took his time to take his first step, then he slowly continued towards the knot. His back was tense and Harry couldn’t help himself but be curious about what was going on in the other boy’s head.

He suspected he had a similar problem to Harry’s. 

The name Malfoy had been written in the papers among the names of other death eaters, so even students here in America might know about what his father had done. So most of them had probably already made up their minds about him and from what Hermione had told about houses, it did not seem like there was a house associated with the dark, like Slytherin falsely had been.

So where ever he would end up, the other students would look at him with different eyes. 

And suddenly Harry understood what Draco had meant by saying he had expectations to fulfil too. 

This time, the hall didn’t quiet down. There were students mumbling to each other and the rustle of robes, when they tried to push themselves forward to get a better look at the blonde. 

Draco stepped onto the knot and the carvings stayed silent.

And stayed silent…

And stayed silent…

Harry was sure a lot more time had passed already than when he had been sorted into Gryffindor in his first year, what already had seemed to take ages…

He could see Draco’s eyes wandering nervously over the carvings and the heads of the mumbling students and then his eyes found Harry’s. 

And Harry didn’t know why, but he send him a reassuring smile. And Draco stared at him like he had seen a ghost… Then he looked away but Harry was sure he had seen the corners of his mouth twitch for just a second.

When Harry pulled his eyes from Draco’s face and onto the four carvings, he pulled in a deep breath and waited. 

And waited…

And suddenly the Wampus started roaring.

*

Draco’s knees felt like jello when the Wampus carving roared and the students started cheering. 

He didn’t know what had taken the carvings so long to decide whether he was worthy of them or not and he really wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by that or not…

But if he was honest, he was a lot more confused by the smile Potter had send him while he was waiting… 

Because the other boy sure as hell didn’t have had a reason for that and Draco had no idea what to make of it. 

While he stood with a professor who had helpfully raised a hand for him he could hear the other students being sorted, even though he didn’t really payed them any attention.

He was pretty sure Branstone was a Pukwudgie now, as was Abbott and he thought Macmillan ended up in Thunderbird, but like he said, he wasn’t really paying attention.

And then Fontane read out Potter’s name.

And the hall erupted into chattering students.

“Silence!” The headmaster called but Draco kept his eyes firmly on Potter, who was now opening his eyes and stepping forward. Slowly and hesitant.

As much as he loathed the other boy’s reputation, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry or jealous of him in that moment. Because he had just experienced what it was like to stand on that knot, being stared at from every side and feeling like a freak in a circus. 

When Harry raised his foot to set it inside the Gordian knot, he hesitated. Draco could see his eyes flickering all over the place, then they landed on him and Draco flinched back, not knowing what to do.

He still felt a little shaky after his own sorting and he could only imagine what Potter must feel like now. So he did the only thing that really came to his mind and that could be read as a solution.

He forced his lips to form a reassuring smile and Potter startled, then the corners of his lips moved upwards too and he took one last step onto the knot.

The murmurs around them silenced down just enough to feel the tension in the room and Draco unconsciously clenched his hands into tight fists… And waited for something to happen…

And then, to his utter surprise and horror, the Wampus roared.

Draco’s eyes went wide the same moment Potter turned towards him with the same startled expression… 

And Draco wanted nothing more than to fly back to Hogwarts and jump off the astronomy tower…

_Because Harry Potter was in the same house, he was in…_

*

Ed yawned when the rest of the sorting ceremony went by relatively uninteresting. 

Potter and Malfoy had been the ones all students had heard stories about and the others were just there… 

Ed listened with a bored expression when a girl named Granger was sorted into Horned Serpent (The only interesting thing about that was the devastated expressions on her and Potters face) and the other names just went by but Ed really couldn’t recall any of them. 

Potter and Malfoy were the only ones who were sorted into Wampus, but honestly, that wasn’t very surprising. They never had much students to begin with and were next to Pukwudgie the smallest of the four houses. 

Ed had no idea why, but maybe the carving just slept through most of the sorting and only woke up occasionally to yawn which was mistaken as a roar? Yeah, he liked the thought of that… 

Because that also meant that he had nothing in common with people like Molloy and his gang…

Fontane held his speech about the year for a second time and after the few students applauded who were still listening, the students disappeared from the hall to rush to class or skip it or do whatever students did these days…

They would have time to interact with the new students… 

Because this evening, most of the houses would throw their own little party like they did every year… And like every year, Ed really wasn’t looking forward to that…

“Wow, you’re making a face. What happened? Did they tell you there’s a potions test today or what?” Evelyn’s voice cut through his thoughts and Ed looked up from where he was still staring down on the knot.

“Hm?” He asked, then blinked and huffed. 

“Yeah no. Well, actually they did, but I’m not worried about that. It’s more… you know… the party tonight…” He continued and his voice turned more into a muffle towards the end and Evelyn pulled a sympathetic smile.

“I really wish I could be there.” 

Ed nodded, but didn’t say anything further. They had this party every year and every year, Ed would end up in a corner being anti-social and Evelyn would regret being in a different house. Students who weren’t in Wampus were not allowed to attend the party taking place in the common room and sadly, the statue on their entrance was _very_ insisting on that role.

But normally, it was halfway okay, because Danny would be there to keep him company and to shield him from the stares and mocking from the other students, but this time…

This time, Danny would be spending his time with Maisie, just like he was doing since the year had started…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The houses:
> 
> Anthony Goldstein: Horned Serpent  
> Astoria Greengrass: Thunderbird  
> Draco Malfoy: Wampus  
> Eleanor Branstone: Pukwudgie  
> Ernest Macmillan: Thunderbird  
> Hannah Abbott: Pukwudgie  
> Harry Potter: Wampus  
> Hermione Granger: Horned Serpent  
> Luna Lovegood: Horned Serpent  
> Michael Corner: Thunderbird  
> Seamus Finnigan: Thunderbird  
> Theodore Nott: Horned Serpent
> 
> I hope you like my sorting ;D
> 
> And at last, a word of advice: When you were wondering why Harry and Draco shared the reassuring smiles even though they actually don't really like each other at that point of the story; in the past, I did have a few people I had a lot of arguments with and who really hated me... And most of the time, the feeling was mutual. But even though, I sometimes tried to smile at them, just to see if they would smile back. I solved a lot of conflicts that way. So try it!


	8. Chapter 8. Party time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Harry's and Hermione's reaction to the sorting result, Draco and Harry have a first talk and Harry and Ed meet... maybe not under the best of circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I'm back!!  
> And I think with the longest chapter yet... Not sure but I think so...  
> Well, I hope you will enjoy it and again, thank you all so much for the many kudos and comments!!!  
> If anybody is interested to follow me on Tumblr or maybe just take a look there: https://jamiepond13.tumblr.com/  
> If there are people from this fic who would consider following the account, I would start posting updates there or little infos or maybe some fanart when I finally get myself motivated... Just tell me in the comments if you would be interested!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mild angst between Harry and Hermione about abandonment issues. Bullying later on and the start of angst...

_-Chapter 8. Party time…-_

Harry locked eyes with Hermione when the Horned Serpent’s forehead started to glow and he was sure the devastating look on her face was mirroring his own perfectly. 

Of course, the they had talked about what would happen when they were placed into different houses and of course they knew that this could never rip them apart, but still!

It was hard on both of them.

Hermione had become a constant in his life like not even Ron had managed. She had always been there, saved his life more times than he could count and had never judged him for who he was or who he was supposed to be. 

Hermione cast him a short nod, as if she wanted to say that it was okay and Harry watched her join Anthony next to a smiling female teacher. 

Not all of his former classmates had been sorted yet, but Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he would be left standing alone with Draco.

And he didn’t quite know why, but he wasn’t completely freaked out by the thought of that.

Maybe this new start really was working. 

 

Since it was their fist day with their new houses, the former Hogwarts students were freed from class today and were left settling in. 

The one thing Wampus seemed to have in common with Gryffindor were the dorms. 

Well, they were a bit smaller with only four beds in one room and they weren’t in a tower either, just merely above the ground. 

Harry settled his levitating suitcase next to one of the only two seemingly abandoned beds and his eyes travelled back towards the still open door. Or rather towards the sign hanging on the outside with four surnames written on it.

_Iris, Pride, Potter and Malfoy_

Of course…

Of course, he would get that lucky…

He could already hear Draco’s steps on the small flight of stairs up towards the dorms and he turned his back towards the door to start unpacking. He still had his hopes up that if he seemed busy, he wouldn’t have to hold a conversation.

That was to say, if the other boy even wanted to talk to him right now.

He could hear Malfoy enter the room behind him, but the disgusted or sarcastic comment he had waited for to hear never came. 

Instead, he heard the suitcase settling down on the bed, then Draco cleared his throat. 

“Um Potter?” He started and Harry stopped in his doing but didn’t turn around.

“Hm?” He made his attention known and it sounded like Malfoy took a hesitant step closer.

“M-Maybe we could try a fresh start? I mean… you know?” His voice trailed off when Harry turned around with a start, staring at the other boy like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

He expected a smug grin or maybe even a curse flying his way, but he was met with tensely crossed arms and a blank face. 

So blank as if he was forcefully trying to ban all emotions from his features. 

Then Malfoy pulled his arms from his chest and held out a hand just like he had done at the beginning of their first year. But unlike before, Harry tried to smile and took the others hand in his own.

“Okay, let’s try.”

*

“You left early this morning,” Edward said in a low voice when he let his books fall onto the table next to Danny. 

The other boy startled and stopped writing while he cast a sheepish smile at his friend, who was now settling down.

“Yeah sorry, I was with uh…” 

“Maisie,” Ed interrupted with a sigh. “I figured.”

Danny at least had the decency to look guilty about his friend’s obvious disappointment.

“We were down in the library studying,” Danny continued and Ed only nodded, because yeah, he had wanted to do that too, like he had told Danny yesterday… Three times…

“I get it,” He said instead. “She’s your girlfriend. I won’t judge.”

He really tried to say it like he meant it, but his voice was tight and even Danny seemed to pick up on that now and he cast a quick glance towards their teacher setting up her books in front of the class. 

“You okay?” He asked in a quiet voice and Ed turned towards his friend with a start.

“Wow. You’re actually talking to me on your own accounts?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and mockery and Danny pulled a grimace. 

“Don’t be like that,” He said and Ed raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be like what?”

Professor Hazel started her lesson in the front, but neither Daniel nor Edward paid her any mind. 

“Danny you’ve been ignoring me since the end of last years term!” Ed continued and ignored his friend’s defensive gestures when he shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his body. 

“You’ve barely answered to any of my letters over the summer and since we’re back, you’ve only been picking fights with Evy and been avoiding me whenever I’m not initiating a conversation. Please Danny, you’ve got to see it for yourself! You’ve changed and I don’t even know why.”

He paused and looked up from where his glance had been lingering on his fingers covering his still closed books. 

“You know you can talk to me, right? I’m the last person who would judge,” He added and this time, he kept his eyes locked on Danny, who was the one to look away this time.

“I,” He started, then cleared his throat. “I never meant it like that. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.” 

Danny looked up again and cracked a grin. “Let’s hang out at the party tonight!”

Ed pulled a grimace and started picking nervously at the cover of his book. He already felt the uncomfortable feeling welling up in his chest when he was only thinking about that bloody party tonight.

“No offence but you know I don’t like parties,” He mumbled, but Danny waved him off.

“Don’t worry dude! It’s gonna be fun! You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to and we can, I don’t know, sit somewhere and talk, enjoy the atmosphere.”

When Ed opened his mouth to protest again, Professor Hazel cleared her throat loudly in front of the class.

“Mr. Iris, Mr. Pride. Would you mind if I started talking now?” She asked with her cold stare locked on the boys far in the back. 

They both turned away from each other and ducked their heads, when a few students started giggling. 

“Thank you,” Said Professor Hazel and started her lesson.

*

Harry had always known parties weren’t his kind of scene. 

He had enjoyed the Gryffindor party in their fourth year just after he had defeated the dragon, but at that time he had been pumped with adrenalin and happiness and those had been more dominant than his awkwardness.

But apart from that, he had never been at a real party before and by now he could say with full certainty that he didn’t like it!

The Wampus students were loud, colour spells had lit the room to an irritating extant and Harry had the feeling that even though a lot of people tried to include him in conversations he was still the odd one out.

Well together with Draco at the fireplace and a boy with dark skin and black locks sitting in the corner alone.

Harry took a sip from his butterbeer then he cleared his throat and walked slowly towards the table the boy was sitting at.

“Hi,” He mumbled as a greeting and gestured towards the rest of the empty table as a question to sit down.  
The boy looked up from the book he was reading and for a moment his eyes locked with Harry’s then he shrugged and nodded.

“Knock yourself out,” He answered and Harry paused in surprise when he heard the other speaking with a strong, British accent. A small smile tucked at his lips and he placed his bottle on the table while the other picked his book back up.

“Sherlock Holmes?” Harry started talking again when he got a good look at the books title. 

“Isn’t that a muggle book?” He asked and the boy lowered the cover to raise his eyebrows at Harry.

“For all you know I could be a muggle born, so better watch what you are saying,” He answered and Harry’s eyes went big when he realised just how wrong the other student had understood his sentence.

“Oh god sorry! It wasn’t meant like that at all! Seriously, I really do not judge if anyone is muggle born or not! I’ve lived with muggles for most of my life and my best friend is a muggle born, so it would be really rich if I-“ 

“Relax,” The other boy interrupted him and when Harry looked up from where he had fixed his eyes on the table, he saw him smiling.

“It was a joke. And believe me, you do not strike as a racist person, so don’t worry,” He said and Harry heaved out a sigh while shaking his head about himself. 

He had really thought he had already fucked up the first impression. Or well, maybe he still did with his rambling but at least the other boy was smiling now. 

So maybe he didn’t do all wrong. 

“But no, I’m not muggle born, I just enjoy a good book,” The other boy added with a smirk and Harry nodded, taking a quick sip from his beer to buy himself time to think of an answer…

Well he actually didn’t have too, because the moment he opened his mouth to try and ruin his first impression forever, three boys came rushing over to their table and one of them threw his arm around the reading boy’s shoulders.

“Eds! How is it hanging man?” He laughed, obviously drunk. 

“Not my name,” The other boy mumbled under his breath and Harry saw how he leaned away from the boy and tried to wrestle his way from the unwanted touch. 

“Um… I don’t think that he-“

“Ah hush Potter! We only want a little party trick! Right Eds?” Another boy said, leaning against the table and swaying slightly.

Harry saw how the boy with the book pulled a grimace and attempted to stand um, but was still pressed into the side of the other student. 

“Honestly guys, I don’t want to right now,” He said, but the third boy laughed loudly and pulled the attention of most of the people in the room towards him. 

Harry could see a boy with dark brown hair and very light skin stepping noticeably closer, but after a tall guy on his left crossed his arms dominantly in front of his chest, the boy stopped in his approach. 

“Oh come on Pride! Just one page!” The boy sitting with Harry at the table continued pushing and Harry looked up in surprise.

 _Pride?_ He knew that name! It had been written on their dorm room sign.

“I said I don’t want to!” Pride said again, this time with more force behind his words, but Harry could see his fingers trembling, while they gripped the book cover strongly. 

“Really guys, I think you should-“ He started again but was cut off from the same guy, leaning against their table.

“You know Potter, he can repeat every damn page he has ever read.”

Harry’s eyes drifted towards Pride again and even though this was impressive if it was true, he really didn’t want to see any prove of that, considering how obviously uncomfortable the other boy was.  
He was breathing hard by now and way too fast and Harry could see how the trembling from his hands had taken over his whole body. The other boys didn’t seem to notice. 

Except for the guy with the dark brown hair maybe, who was again starting an approach and was again blocked by another student. 

“I said you should leave him alone!” Harry said, this time with a strong voice and a stern glance locked onto the boy with his arm around Pride’s shoulders.

The boy huffed and for a moment Harry thought another war would break loose, but then he stood up and shoved Pride away from himself. 

“Looks like Pride made his first friend,” He mocked, then the boys around them erupted into laughter and left the table. 

Harry stayed on his seat, while he could see the other boy fidgeting with his book and backpack and from the corner of his eyes he noticed the brown-haired boy coming closer.

“Eds, I’m sorry, are you-“

“Leave it Danny!” Pride interrupted him with a hoarse voice and Harry could see how he was using up all his strength to keep it together.

“A bloody good friend you are, standing there, staring. Thanks a lot.” He huffed a laugh, then stood up abruptly and closed the distance between himself and the boy named Danny. 

“I really have to admit. Awesome party, so glad I came,” He said just loud enough for Danny and Harry to hear, then turned around and left the common room towards the outside floor with fast steps.

Harry hesitated for a second, then he abandoned his butterbeer and rushed after him.


	9. Chapter 9. Edward in the bathroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to help Edward in the aftermath of the party and kind of makes a new friend in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everybody!!  
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback!! Really, thank you all a lot!!  
> So here I am back with a new chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Panic Attack, Asthma, Metion of anxiety

_-Chapter 9. Edward in the bathroom-_

 

Edward pushed the door to the community bathroom and flinched when it hit the wall with more force than he had intended. 

He strode past the cabins, turned around and walked back towards the door, then he stopped, turned towards the big mirror and pulled his hands through his hair.

“Oh bollocks,” He mumbled, then he took a deep breath and started shivering, when he felt the pressure building up in his chest. 

“Oh bollocks, oh bollocks, oh bollocks!” His voice grew louder and hoarser and he closed the short distance towards the sinks, took another trembling breath and let the water rush into the sink. 

His fingers were trembling badly when he tried to shovel the water in an attempt to throw it into his face. 

Which went horribly wrong, when his unsteady hands spilled the water all over the sink and ground. 

Ed pushed his hair with his now wet hands from his face and felt the pressure building up more and more with every whistling breath he took.

He shook his head, pulled a hand over his face and combined every trace of tears with the water from his hands. 

His breathing was hitched and way too fast for his own liking, but he didn’t manage to calm it down. Even less when his thoughts started spiralling back towards to party and Danny and Malloy and his wankers… 

Because of course, it always ended that way! 

It always ended with them making fun of him.

And Danny was as always too afraid too properly stand up for him.

And just together with the last few days of tension and every bloody memory he had of this school and it’s students, it all was too much! 

 

*

 

When Harry walked through the bathroom doors, he could already hear the short and whistling breathing of another person and he quickly edged the corner of the cabins. The boy from the party was sitting with his back against the wall, a hand pressed against his chest and head between his knees. 

Harry hesitated, then he slowly approached and crouched down on his knees in front of him, to make himself both smaller and less threatening. And he definitely had to be on eyelevel with the other boy. 

“Hey, are you okay man?” He asked, even though he wanted to slap himself for asking the second the question came out of his mouth. Because honestly! He had seen and experienced panic attacks way too often… He knew no one was okay with them…

“W-wr-wr-wro-ng,” The boy managed between gasping for air and Harry slid closer with worry growing in his chest.

“What is wrong?”

He knew he should maybe start concentrating on the others breathing because that was way too fast and way too deep and inhaling sounded like a whistle. 

The other boy shook his head and a badly trembling hand tried to shove the black looks from his face, but they fell back in place the moment he let go of them. 

“T-the… the… pro-pr-pr,” He sucked in a deep breath and shook his head again, this time with more force behind it and Harry nodded quickly. 

“Okay. Don’t worry about it. Just, can you tell me your name?” Harry asked in a quiet voice and clenched his hands in his lap to fists when he noticed he was shaking as well. Experiencing a panic attack was one thing, but he had never thought he would be so helpless when someone else was stuck in one. He had no idea what to do next.

“E-e-ed.” Harry nodded again and cleared his throat.

“Can I… can I… um… touch you maybe?” He asked carefully but the boy, Ed, hesitated, then shook his head slowly.

“N-not r-r-right n-no-now,” He answered and sucked in a deep breath again when his lungs seemed to stop their work for the sentence and Harry saw how he started swaying slightly. His own breath quickened a little when anxiety started settling down in his chest. 

“Okay,” He nodded and ran his tongue over his lips while searching his brain for ideas on what to do next. 

“You… uh… you have to breath slower. And not so deep. Your hyperventilating,” He provided and was taken aback when the other boy huffed a short laugh.

“N-no s-shit S-s-sher-lock.” 

He was trembling with every breath as if it was painful or even hard to get them out and Harry’s eyes widened slightly.

“Do you have asthma? Do you have a spray or something?” He asked and Ed nodded, then he pulled his hand slowly from his chest to start fidgeting with the pockets of his jeans, but his fingers were trembling so badly that he couldn’t grab properly.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked carefully and when Ed nodded again, he slowly slid forward on the floor and pulled the spray from the boy’s pocket, then placed it in his hand and watched how he took two deep sprays.

Harry waited while Ed held the inhaler pressed to his chest and took deep but slightly slower breaths. 

“Better?” He asked and the boy shrugged his shoulders but kept his head between his knees and his whole body was still trembling badly.

“T-the bre-breathing yeah,” He mumbled and Harry noticed with a relived sigh that he was indeed breathing less frantic and even though his inhaling was still whistling and hitched, it didn’t seem like he was in danger of passing out from hyperventilation anymore.

“The… um… other stuff is not better?” Harry didn’t even know himself what he meant by ‘other stuff’, but Ed huffed a laugh again and actually started lifting his head to send Harry a nearly annoyed glance through red and puffed eyes. 

On his checks were traces of tears and they were still catching themselves in his dark eyelashes. He cracked a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re r-really b-bad at th-th-this, aren’t y-you?” He asked and his stuttering was getting better, with every normal breath he was able to take.

Harry shook his head with a forced grin and shifted his legs so they were now crossed underneath his body.

“No. Not really,” He admitted sheepish and Ed shrugged his trembling shoulders.

“B-better than D-d-danny a-anyway,” He answered and Harry searched his brain for the few names and faces he had already learned about his classmates and Danny did ring a distant bell.

“Is he your friend?” He settled on asking and instantly regretted saying it, when Ed started to breath harder again and his eyes left Harry to search the room for a spot to look at.

“I-I… d-don’t know… A-ar-aren’t f-f-friends supposed to h-help?” His breathing was hitching again and the whistling was back as loudly as it had been before and Ed took another deep inhale from his asthma spray. He was rubbing his chest and Harry recognised it as an attempt to rub away the pressure that was settled in his lungs.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to upset you again,” Harry apologist, but Ed just waved him off.

“Am al-already u-upset.” 

“Edward?” A voice from the door asked and Harry jerked his head back to get a look at the hallway floor and saw a boy with red-brown hair falling down on his shoulders and a backpack in one hand.

He was looking halfway into the bathroom with serious concern on his face. 

“M-Mat?” Ed called from his place behind the cabins and Harry settled down comfortable again after he saw the new boy hurrying into the bathroom. 

He came around the cabins and let his bag fall to the ground on his way over.

“Eddy? Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, are you alright?” He asked in a hectic voice and dropped down next to Harry on his knees, but crawled carefully towards the other boy, sitting down next to him and leaning back against the wall.

Ed cracked a smile, which still did not reach his eyes, but is started to look more genuinely than before. 

“D-do I l-look okay?” He asked, but Harry noticed how his voice was less trembling than before and he seemed to breathe with more ease since the other boy had appeared.

The red-haired boy shrugged and pulled a grimace. “No you don’t. That’s why I… Yeah forget it, what happened?”

“D-Danny,” Ed answered and Matt blinked at him in confusion.

“Danny? Why would he… what happened between you two? Did you have a fight?” He asked and Ed shrugged his shoulders and finally lifted his head from his knees, to lean it back against the stone wall.

“You m-missed q-quite a lot,” He mumbled in a low voice and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Ed made a recognising sound and waved his hand between Harry and the other boy.

“Harry Potter, Matthew Potts. H-Harry was kind of… there for the uh… the s-stuff,” He explained and Harry noticed his stuttering getting better with every breath he took in the red-haired presence. 

Matt nodded at him with a friendly smile taking over his concerned expression and he reached out to shake the hand Harry was holding in his direction. 

“Call me Matt. I’m his best friend,” He said, nodding in Ed’s direction who gave him a fond smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s in P-Pukwudgie, so he w-wasn’t there for the party.”

Matt’s eyes snapped back to his friend and his expression grew pained. 

“There was a party? Again? Is that what… got you all um… stressed out?” 

When Ed only shrugged his shoulders but kept his eyes locked on a various point somewhere behind Harry’s head, Matt cleared his throat nodding and attempted to sit up.

“Okay, let’s not worry about that right now. Let me guess, you both are as keen as I am on going back to any party tonight. So what do you say about we look for something to eat and a place to spend the evening?” He asked, a smile starting to grow on his face and when Harry blinked in surprise, Ed cracked a grin.

“Yeah. Why not,” He agreed and Matt nodded in satisfaction, then he jumped to his feet and held both his hands out to pull the other two up as well.

Harry pulled his shirt straight and watched Matt picking up his backpack from the ground. 

“So, why don’t you two wait here and I go sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat, yeah?” Matt asked and Ed just nodded, leaning against the wall and crossing the arms in front of his chest. 

Harry took a deep breath, cleared his throat and pushed his thoughts into order again as he felt his own anxiety calming down.

“Hey, would you two mind, if I would ask a… friend of mine to join? He isn’t really the party guy,” He tried explaining and felt stupid and invasive the moment the words came out his mouth and he felt his shoulders going tense, but Ed only shrugged and Matt send him a wide smile.

“Why not. You go get him, I go get food and we meet here again? Ed, do you want to accompany me?”   
The black-haired boy looked up, then he took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. 

“Yeah. Why not. Better than standing here alone, right?” His smile turned into a grimace and he pushed himself off the wall to walk past the other boys.

“Let’s go then.”


End file.
